Hell on Earth
by stars.darkangel
Summary: Due to a horrible incident, demons found themselves on Earthland trying to salvage the situation. But no one told them they couldn't have fun while on mission but sometimes, fun could turn into a complication. *Inspired by Lucifer on Fox* Warning: Contains slash, CRACK SHIPS!, OOC, my version of devils and angels. Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The Visit**

An old, worn-out white sheet wrapped around a woman's body fluttered in the harsh January wind. Magnolia was covered in pure white snow although it had stopped snowing about three hours ago. Most of the people had retired early due to safety reason of driving on icy roads. It was a little before dawn. The few people awake at this time were wrapped in layers of clothes and huddling close to one another to conserve body warmth.

But the woman in white sheet didn't seem to mind the cold. The sheet only came to about half her thighs, exposing the rest of her pale long thighs to the harsh winter but she wasn't even shivering. Her cognac colored eyes were staring straight up the still dark sky with a soft smile on her unpainted lips.

Still, nobody noticed the strange woman standing in the dark alley way. Her long slim fingers gripped the edge of the sheet and she let out a laugh. Her musical laugh too quiet to be heard even on a deserted street.

"Whoa, lady. What the hell are you doing dressed like that in this weather? Aren't you worried your lady parts are gonna freeze?"

The woman turned to where the voice came from. The streetlight from a faraway street wasn't bright enough for her to see more than three silhouettes of unmistakable male forms who were stationed no more than five feet away from her.

She blinked.

The shadows moved closer until she could see the lust in their dark eyes as they ran over her figure only covered in a single sheet. It wasn't everyday they were treated with a sight of beautiful woman barely dressed in the middle of the street. Beneath just moonlight, she looked ethereal with her wheat-blonde hair tumbling down her shoulder.

"You lost, darling? If you're looking for a place to stay, we can give you a roof over your head and a hot meal for one night. For a price of course."

The man in red beanie leered at her. His yellowed teeth barely visible between bushy brown beards, his dark eyes never leaving her breasts with only a thin sheet barely concealing the nipples, hard from the cold.

Instead of cowering and shrieking for help, the woman's smile grew even wider. She still hadn't spoken a single word. Another man in torn denim jacket stepped forward when he thought of her silence as a sign of submission.

"Can't speak, huh? It's fine. I hate screamers anyway."

She tilted her head as if in confusion. Her eyes were focused on something behind the two man. Not even sparing two beefy men a glance, her bare feet made their way past them before they could even grab her but she didn't go far. She stopped before the third man. He was smaller than his other companions and was looking down at his feet uncomfortably the whole time.

The blonde spoke for the first time.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

The man looked up in surprise at being spoken. Angelic face starring at him was so beautiful that he nearly hyperventilated. However, instead of having an asthma attack like he had expected, what he had thinking about the whole week came tumbling out of his surprised mouth.

"I hate that I'm just a lackey for these thugs. I never wanted this life but I'm not strong enough to go against them."

Pale pink lips pursed in thought and turned to glare at the other two shocked males before facing him again, her cognac eyes softening in either empathy or pity but he didn't care. No one had even asked him once how his life had been since he had joined the local street gang as a mean of self-protection. Everyone treated him like dirt, especially these two scumbags and he was sick of it. Now, this angel appeared to be concern about his wellbeing.

"You poor thing. So, what do you really want to do?"

"I want to kill them."

He was horrified by his own too-quiet whisper but the girl didn't even flinch. She rubbed his rough cheek in affection and leaned until her mouth was right next to his ear.

"What's stopping you?"

The man grabbed the small pistol, hidden in the back waistband of his jean- which he had stolen from their last corner shop robbery- and pushed the girl out of the way. The other two man stepped back quickly and put their hands up to placate the gun wielding man. He didn't resemble the meek, timid underling they were used to anymore. His eyes were cold and he looked ready to pull the trigger on anyone without any hesitation.

The girl hopped on the covered tin barrel and looked at the interaction with half amusement and half curiosity. Her strange color eyes full of mischief.

The moment before the man could pull the trigger, she felt a familiar pull at her chest and she sighed in regret. Not for starting this incident but because she got interrupted and she didn't have to turn around to know by whom.

"You know you have an impeccable timing."

A beautiful woman with long blood-red hair growled in irritation as a reply. Unlike the blonde, she was wearing jeans with a simple white t-shirt. The only thing that seemed out of place about this woman was a set of large white feathered wing on her back. Within a second, the magnificent wings were folded and vanished into thin air.

The blonde didn't comment about the odd occurrence. Her eyes were still on the three men who remained still as a statue. In fact, everything around them seemed to be frozen in time. A water drop that descended from defrosted snow on the building rooftop suspend in its mid-fall in front of her. The panic look on the two larger men and slightly manic expression on the gun-wielding man remained unchanged as well.

"You've been on Earthland for less than three minutes and you're already starting trouble?"

The blonde giggle in delight and stood from her seat. She finally turned around to face the red head and winked.

"Oh come on now. It's been more than two decades since the last time I've been here. Let me have my fun for a bit."

The second woman scowled at the nonchalance words and stepped closer to the smaller woman. She threw a simple cream-color wrap trench coat that she had been carrying at barely-dressed woman.

"No. You're here for a reason and I'll not let you manipulate humans' minds for your sick and twisted pleasure. Now, wear this so, you don't look like a deranged runaway from asylum."

The blonde pressed her hand on her chest in mock defense.

"Moi? Please. I didn't even do anything. All I did was ask him what he wanted. And I only asked because he was releasing such dark energy and it intrigued me."

She dropped the sheet to the ground and put on the warm coat.

"Humans are so… delightful. As much as I would like to take credit for their corruption, it's all their doing. As you know, I've been very busy these days."

The red-head's hazel eyes grew harder. She looked like she was trying very hard not to throttle the other woman.

"You know that your aura is too much for humans to handle. The slightest invoke could make them fly off the handle. So, don't even think about using your power on Earthland. Especially against or on humans. It's against the rule to use our power to purposely hurt a human. I'll come check on you regularly."

The blonde exhaled dramatically and strode to where the smallest man was still standing and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Great. Now, I have a baby sitter. This is not my first trip to Earthland, you know."

"Then, you should know how to behave. This is a business trip. Now, let's go. I'm sure your followers are searching for you right now."

With a pout, she straightened up and took the gun from the man's grip and slipped it in her coat's pocket. His lifted hand still remained frozen in air, now with no purpose.

"I might need one of these."

She walked back to where the red head was standing and wrapped her arms around her waist. The taller woman raised her eyebrow at the action.

"What're you doing?"

The blonde snuggled deeper between her ample bosoms.

"Aren't you gonna fly us there? I figured that would be faster. Plus, it's starting to get cold, sister dear."

Not even bothering to point out the she could very well fly herself, the red head just unfurled her wings and flew up the Magnolia's sky with the blonde wrapped around her.

As soon as they were out of sight, time started again. The three men blinked at each other.

"What just happened?"

All three of them scratched their heads in confusion. They couldn't even remember what they were doing in the back alley in the first place.

"Whatever. Let's get out here."

* * *

 **A Few Days Ago**

The large hall was extravagant to say the least. Every furniture was made of dark wood and red velvet and the entire floor was covered with exquisite Persian rug. Long black curtains were drawn across tall windows. Beautiful painting of sky full of stars took up all the ceiling place and it was hard to tell it apart from the real sky on Earthland. But of course, the actual sky in this realm wasn't anything like that in the painting. At the end of the room was a large, empty throne. It was made of pure gold with black cushion and on the handles consist of dragon ornaments on each side.

A woman dressed in brown leather armor corset and dark jeans paced across the room impatiently, murmuring something beneath her breath the whole time.

"Welcome to my paradise, sister. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The woman whipped her head around to the soft, teasing voice and found that the throne was now occupied by a blonde woman in red mini dress. The bright red dress complimented her porcelain skin. Her golden yellow eyes sparkled as she took in her visitor.

"Tell me this isn't true, Lucy. Did three souls really escape? How did you let this happen?!"

The blonde groaned and dropped her head in her palm.

"This again. It was just an accident. We took care of the one responsible for the prison break already. Let's just say punishment fits the crime." She finished the sentence with a wink.

The red head walked closer to the throne.

"How about the souls? Aren't they still roaming around Earthland as we speak?"

Lucy glared at the woman whose red hair was known to compliment her fiery personality perfectly.

"Would you chill, Erza? I've got my people keeping eyes on any rouge souls. What do want me to do? Shit happens sometimes."

Erza started pacing again in front of the throne while Lucy got more comfortable in her seat.

"This is your responsibility, Lucy. You can't make your underlings take care of such big problems. The escaped souls will weak a havoc on Earthland soon and you know it. Stop slacking off and take care of this yourself."

The bright yellow eyes glinted briefly with anger but it went away as quickly as it came.

"I have a job here as the ruler, Erza. It's not like I can leave and go as I please. Why do you care so much?"

Erza said nothing but gritted her teeth in silence. Lucy's lips lifted into a smirk and she stood up from her throne.

"It's father, isn't it? He's worried about his little humans getting hurt because of his useless daughter's mistake."

"He doesn't think you're useless."

Lucy ignored Erza's softly murmured defense and stalked towards her, slowly circling her like a hunter would to a prey.

"Oh Erza, Erza. Still a daddy's little girl, I see. Some things never change. Why do you care so much about what he thinks? It's not like he ever talks to us. You only know about his orders through Elfman. He's the only person he talks to."

The red head bit her lips and looked down at her leather boots, her whole body tensed like a crouched tiger before going for a kill. Still, Lucy didn't stop. She leaned against the wall and deliberately continued her goading.

"Why try? He's never gonna care. It's useless to bend over backward to get his approval, sis. Or do you enjoy following his every order like a good soldier?"

In a blink of an eye, Erza unsheathed her dagger and went for the infuriating blonde but instead of getting to the soft flesh, it hit the sliver metal, which suddenly appeared, with a clang. Hazel eyes clashed with cold cerulean blue ones.

Lucy, still hadn't moved from her spot, clicked her tongue and smirked even wider.

"That temper of yours, Erza. It's unbecoming of an angel. Not to mention, for the top tier one. Better go to those anger management classes."

Erza slowly drew back and sheathed her dagger in a holster around her waist. Her opponent was still in a battle stance, her silver double bladed scythe still in front of her in case Erza made a move again; the long curved blade facing Erza gleamed wickedly as if the weapon itself was thirsty for blood.

"Pathetic. Aren't you ever going to fight your own battle without your guard dog having to come to your rescue?"

The gorgeous blue-haired woman curled up her upper lip in a snarl and made a move to take a step forward but a soft yet firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Now, now. Let's all play nice. Erza, you know Juvia is my right hand man. That means I can't live without her. Isn't that right, my mermaid?"

The hand on Juvia's shoulder slid across her shoulder across her full breasts until it reached on her stomach, caressing all the flesh it had come across along the way. Lucy's other hand pushed at Juvia's weapon subtly and the right hand woman took the hint and brought the scythe to her side.

Now that her front was wide open, Lucy stepped between her arms and pulled the blue-haired woman's head down for a deep kiss. The permanent frown between her dark blue eyebrows went away as she returned the passionate kiss from the smaller blonde.

Juvia's hands gripped at Lucy's luscious hips when the blonde slid her tongue between her parted lips and rubbed against her own motionless one. Juvia moaned softly into Lucy's mouth before she returned the favor by sucking the blonde's tongue.

"Every-damn-time! Please remember that you have an audience."

With a nip on Juvia's bottom lip, Lucy drew back with a smirk on her slightly fuller lips. Juvia glared at the red head and pulled Lucy even deeper into her body.

"Juvia knows. Juvia finds it hotter when there's an audience. It would have been better if it had been someone else other than Erza-san but oh well."

Lucy laughed but didn't move away from the embrace. Erza blushed and looked away from the two lovers. It was no secret among the two out of three universes that Juvia warmed Lucy's bed occasionally.

Lucy's empire embraced all the basic instincts that ever existed. After all, demons weren't known for holding in their drives for other people's convenience and their leader, Lucy, was the most reckless and ruthless angel that had been ever created even before she had fallen. She could snap someone's neck with the most innocent smile on her face if she wanted.

Erza cleared her throat awkwardly and tried her best not to stare at Juvia's hand that was lightly caressing Lucy's slim waist. Erza turned around and rubbed at the blue pentagram tattoo on her bare left arm.

"Anyway, take care of this, Lucy. Go to Earthland if you have to. I don't care."

"What? Aren't you going to give your twin sister a kiss goodbye at least?"

Erza stiffened but instead of going for another fight, she stood still.

"Bite me, Lucifer."

With that, she disappeared from her spot with the snap of her finger.

Lucy shook her head and withdrew from Juvia's arms.

"Feisty little thing, isn't she? Such an enigma. Too much emotions and courage to be a mere mild-mannered angel. When I rebelled against father, I really wished she had joined us."

Juvia, who had never liked Erza in the first place just shrugged her shoulder in response since she had nothing nice to say about the self-righteous red head.

The tall wooden door swing inward and a man with dark golden skin and cherry pink hair walked in with a wide smile on his cute, friendly face.

"I just sensed Erza's aura. Where's she?"

Lucy giggled and took her seat back on the throne and Juvia, without having to ask, stood at her spot beside it.

"You just missed her, Natsu. She left a few seconds ago."

Natsu groaned and slumped against the door. He had rushed in as soon as he had detected Erza's aura.

"Ah shit. I was hoping that I could get a rematch with her this time."

"Always looking for a fight, hot-head?"

The second man came in through the door was achingly handsome with messy ink black hair and wearing only a pair jeans. His pale, strong chest was on display for everyone's viewing pleasure. Gray was a loyal, talented soldier and very famous among demons but he only had eyes for one person.

"Huh? You have something to say, asshole?"

Lucy sneaked a peek at the blue-haired woman at her side. She looked relax but her left hand was clenched into a tight fist. Lucy softly rubbed her thumb on Juvia's knuckles and felt the tension gradually left under her fingertip. Satisfied that Juvia felt more in control of her emotion, she withdrew her hand and placed her attention back to the arguing couple.

As the fight grew even louder, Lucy finally had enough and clearly her throat loudly. Both males stopped immediately and faced Lucy guiltily.

"Now boys, I get that you think of this as your foreplay but some of us can't handle that much sexual tension in one room."

Natsu opened his mouth to retort but Gray subtly pinched Natsu's bared arms and hoped he would hold his tongue. It's a publicly known fact that after Juvia, Natsu was her favorite and Lucy was, ironically enough, laid back most of the time. But Lucy's temper was unpredictable and notoriously famous among angels and demons. No one was sure what might piss Lucy off. They hadn't seen their Queen's anger in a century and he liked to keep it that way. The last time Lucy had a fit, all the demons had to flee to Earthland as a cover, except Juvia. When they came back, half the manor had been burnt down.

Everyone tried to watch what they said around Lucy, especially because they knew her patience had been stretched nearly to the limit by the prison break.

Natsu glared at Gray but stayed quiet.

Lucy rolled her eyes. It's cute that the demons cared enough to not piss her off but all the walking on eggshells was starting to get old.

"Mira?"

Another demon appeared out of thin air. Her trademark silver blonde hair was tied up to appeared-messy-but-it-took-half-an-hour-to-do bun. She was overdressed compared to other occupants in her long, flowy black dress. Her warm baby-blue eyes scanned the rest of the room before settling on Lucy's golden ones.

"You called?"

Lucy nodded and her right hand lightly traced the dragon ornament on the chair handle.

"I did. I need you to watch over Hell for me. I'm going to Earthland for unforeseeable future."

She could feel the four pairs of shocked eyes on her. She rarely made her visit to Earthland these days but the duty called for her presence.

"And I'm taking Gray, Natsu and Juvia with me."

* * *

 **A/N: I know I haven't updated all my other stories for a whole year and I'm soo sorry! But I'm having a writer's block and am hoping that writing a new one might help. Maybe. But please let me know if you want me to continue this story because I might abandon this new one if there's not enough favourites or reviews. I really do hope you enjoy this because it's really fun for me to write. Take care, my babies!**


	2. Chapter 2: Demons have jobs?

**Chapter 2**

 **Demons have jobs?**

Natsu stared at the people rushing on the pedestrian streets, going on about their daily, busy life through the large window of a homey little café. His untouched cup of coffee on the small crudely painted wooden table was starting to cool down but he didn't spare it a glance. His attention was elsewhere that he didn't even notice when a dark-haired man entered the café and sat down in front of him. His usually sensitive nose recognized the familiar scent of the man and the brain didn't give out with any sort of alarm.

"Why're you drinking coffee at 5 in the evening?"

Natsu jerked in surprise at hearing the deep baritone voice and focused his onyx eyes on the man. Gray had adorned a dark blue V-necked cotton shirt that stretched across his lean chest and he could see a peak of dark blue tattoo on his right pectoral. And of course, he wouldn't leave without his precious necklace.

"I haven't had coffee in a while and I missed the taste."

Gray brought Natsu's cup to his lips and took a sip of lukewarm dark liquid and grimaced.

"I don't get why you like black coffee. It's like drinking a liquid tar."

Natsu flipped him a bird and grabbed the cup back. Roughly setting down the cup on the plate, he crossed his arms across and leaned back on his chair.

"Fuck off. No one told you to drink it. How did you even know where I was?"

Gray shrugged and put his hand up to catch an attention of the sole waitress in this café. Not that he had to since the girl had been staring at their table since Natsu came in an hour ago. She nearly ran to their table and took Gray's order of ice tea, all the while blushing and giggling madly. When the smitten waitress finally left, Gray answered Natsu's question.

"Lucy told me. She got to the base this morning while you're off somewhere. Erza dropped her off."

Natsu scowled and glared at the cup. Of course, Lucy would know where he was even though she just arrived. Still, she could have kept the information to herself since she probably knew he wanted an alone time.

"Alright, give. Why're you pouting? You've been like this for three days straight and I'm sick of it."

Onyx eyes wavered a bit and a deep frown appeared between dark pink eyebrows. He didn't want to look at Gray's eyes because the man knew him too well and had an uncanny ability to make him feel safe and vulnerable at the same time. Gray waited patiently while Natsu had a blinking contest with his cup. It wasn't after his drink was delivered that Natsu spoke again.

"Do you think us being together is the right thing?"

Gray looked surprised by the question. When they first started the monogamous relationship, this question came up more often than not and now, a decade later, he thought Natsu was secure about their relationship already.

"Why? Did somebody say something?"

Natsu looked up finally and Gray felt a pinch in his heart when he saw doubt in his lover's eyes. Was Natsu sick of this exclusivity? Did he meet somebody else or was he just not enough?

"It's not that. I just feel like we're hurting some people by doing this."

Gray remembered their meeting at the hall about a week ago and how Juvia seemed conflicted by their interaction and it clicked.

"You mean Juvia."

Natsu rubbed his eyes tiredly and nodded.

"She still has feelings for you. It's clear to everybody. I feel like she's hurting every time she sees us together. I mean half the reason why she joined Lucy's army at first was because of you for crying out loud."

Gray reached across the table and grabbed Natsu's hands. His unnaturally warm hand fit his cold one perfectly.

"I know that this isn't fair for her and I wish I could do something about this but we've been through a lot of things to give up now. So, dammit you're stuck with me for fucking eternity. Find a way to deal with it."

A smile tugged at Natsu's lips at Gray's harsh words. Their intertwined hands still remained on the table, providing comfort to both.

"Your funeral then. I'll probably make your life a living hell."

"I look forward to it. Sounds like home to me."

Reluctantly, they both withdrew their hands and Gray was relieved to see that the burden on Natsu's broad shoulders were close to nonexistence now.

"How's Lucy, by the way? Does she like the new base?"

Gray chuckled when he remembered the sparkle in Lucy's eyes when she saw the spacious lounge and high-end bar counter that took one-fourth of the first floor. She nearly leapt over the counter but Erza grabbed her before she could and proceeded to drag the unwilling blonde to the main office to discuss their "strategy".

"She loves it. I think she's going to start today. Erza barely stopped her twitchy hands from the liquors just now."

The glass door to the café opened and a woman and a man strolled in. The woman was smiling uncomfortably when the man pulled the chair out for her to sit while talking non-stop.

" _Damn. I can't believe she said yes to going out with me. That's why rich girls with daddy-issues are the best to manipulate. She's gonna be in for the ride of her life later."_

Gray was startled for a few seconds when he heard an unfamiliar voice of a man in his head before remembering that, even after tuning most of other people's thoughts out, the darkest thoughts filtered through the barrier. It was like they were shouting their inner most thoughts out loud.

"What? You've been staring at those people for a long time."

Should he tell Natsu about what he heard? Technically, it was none of their business but Natsu's worried eyes made him change his mind.

"I just heard that man's thoughts. They aren't very….gentleman-like."

Natsu's eyes widened and he looked at the couple again, this time with assessing eyes. The girl was clearly not into the man and looked ready to bolt any minute. The man, on the other hand, had that crazy eyes that Natsu knew too well.

Without a warning, he stood up and walked toward their table which made Gray sighed in defeat. He knew this would happen. But letting him deal with this alone sounded like a worse idea so, he followed the pink-haired man.

"Excuse me. Could you stop leering at the poor girl? Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?"

The pair was shocked by the completely unexpected interlude and Gray watched as the man face slowly turned into purple with anger and humiliation. He stood up from his seat and sneered at the two men.

"Why don't you mind your business and leave me and my dates alone, pretty boy?"

The girl was still staring at them with wide eyes.

"I would but your bad intention towards her was so obvious that you soured our date with your bad mojo."

"Natsu..."

Natsu shrugged off Gray's hand on his shoulder and ignored his warning tone.

"Are you picking a fight with me, pinky?!"

Natsu grabbed the man's shirt collar and lifted him up a few inches off the ground and the man's eyes nearly bulged out of his eye sockets at Natsu's show of strength despite his lean body.

"Nobody else calls me that except my boyfriend. Now, get out before I skin you alive."

When Natsu released him, the man nearly crumbled to the floor due to his weak knees. Glaring pitifully at Natsu and Gray one last time, he hightailed out of the café without looking back. Gray looked at the event unfold with disinterest while Natsu looked disgusted.

"Umm… Thank you, misters."

Only then, they recalled that the girl was still there. She smiled gratefully at the duos.

"I didn't know how to walk away from the date without being rude. My name is Hisui."

Natsu smiled widely and Gray nodded in greeting.

"It's no problem. My name is Natsu and this is Gray."

Hisui waved her hand at the empty chairs across from her.

"Would you, maybe, like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

Gray held up his hand to refuse politely. After a long day of travelling from Hell to Earthland, he would like a quiet day.

"Oh it's ok_"

"We don't mind. I could go for another cup of coffee since my first one is completely cold now."

Damn Natsu and his friendly nature. Why he was even called a demon?

However, it turned out Hisui was a lovely girl and he actually enjoyed talking to her. The conversation, soon, turned to what they were doing in Magnolia.

"So, you aren't locals? Are you just visiting here then?"

Natsu and Gray turned to look at each other, wordlessly arguing who should take this question. Gray gave in first and gave a vague answer. He couldn't tell her that he and a bunch of other demons are in Magnolia to look for a bunch of lost souls.

"We're looking for somebody."

Whatever she had been expecting, his answer wasn't it.

"Oh. I hope you find that person soon. Have you gone to the police station?"

"Police station?"

She smiled and nodded at Gray.

"Yeah. Magnolia PD is one of the best precincts in all of Fiore. You should file a missing report to them if you haven't yet."

Natsu rubbed his chin with a gleam in his eyes and Gray could smell the trouble coming. Lucy wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Police station huh?"

* * *

The place was filled up to the maximum capacity even before 9 o'clock. There was a long queue outside the door that went as far as the next block and even for a popular bar like 'Crossroad', it wasn't a usual thing. Especially for a Tuesday night. But nothing attracted crowds more than the news of a performance by a brand new enchanting lady that had supposedly the most haunting voice. Tonight was going to be her first debut.

It was noisy in the club with everyone's excited chatter about this mystery woman. The lights dimmed in the spacious bar and the spotlight shifted to the large stage at the back. Unlike other bars in Magnolia, Crossroad maintained a more vintage interior design with a hint of a modern furnishing. A large platform for occasional live performance stood at the back of the space and on the opposite end was a bar counter that took the entire width of the room. Knowing the show was about to start, the place grew quiet just as a disembodied sweet voice floated from the back of the curtain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Crossroad. Tonight, making her first debut with a voice of a siren is our finest, Rain-woman."

The dark purple velvet curtain lifted to reveal a beautiful woman with the long, wavy hair with the color of peacock blue. Her long baby blue dress was split at one side till it reached the middle of her thigh- her right slim, long milky leg making a flirty sneak-peak through it. Loud, enthusiastic clapping and a couple of obnoxious wolf-whistling erupted from the audience.

" _I put a spell on you_

 _Because you're mine"_

Her soulful, musical voice immediately captivated the hearts of all the audience and they couldn't even mind the fact that this blue song seemed a bit out of place at this modern club. It was like they were dragged back to the late 60s suddenly.

" _You better stop the things you do_

 _I tell ya I ain't lyin'_

 _I ain't lyin"_

The man manning the bar looked at the stage with a smug, proud smile on face. There was no patron to tend to at the counter since everyone's attention was solely on the woman.

"She's entrancing, isn't she? I always tell her she has one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard."

A petite blonde behind the voice took a seat on the bar stool and turned the chair in the direction of the stage. She was dressed in moss green waistcoat vest without a shirt underneath it and a pair of skinny jeans.

"How was the talk with the amazon woman?"

Lucy groaned and turned back to the black-haired bartender. He had piercings on his eyebrows, on the side of his nose and under his lips. Despite his ruggedly handsome face, he made quite an intimidating figure- not someone you might want to come face to face with in the dark. He grabbed a cocktail shaker from the top shelves and added a little bit of, Lucy knew just from the smell, coconut rum and a couple of other liquids and shook.

"Sooo long. I mean, seriously, she went on and on about this "golden rule" of not harming even a hair on a human. I get it. No using my power for evil purposes while on Earthland. Geez."

The man chuckled and poured the drink over ice and set the glass down in front of Lucy.

"Pineapple fizz for our queen."

She squealed in delight and bent over the counter to give him a brief but warm hug.

"Thanks, Gajeel."

She took a sip- sighing happily when she tasted the unique slightly bitter sweetness that accompanied any good cocktails.

"Yeah, that's the stuff."

With a wink, she faced Juvia on the stage again and let herself relax for the first time since she landed in Magnolia.

" _You know I love you_

 _I love you_

 _I love you_

 _I love you anyhow_

 _And I don't care if you don't want me_

 _I'm yours right now"_

She heard a phone rang from behind the bar but knowing Gajeel would take care of it, she paid no attention to it.

She was admiring the fluid, graceful way Juvia moved around on the stage while sipping from her glass when Gajeel called her name in a strained voice.

"Lucy, we've got a problem. It's Natsu and Gray. They've been arrested."

Lucy could feel a headache coming already. She shouldn't have let Natsu and Gray roam around Magnolia by themselves. She put the glass down on the counter and hopped off the stool.

"I'll take care of this."

Gajeel nodded towards the stage.

"What about Juvia? Shouldn't you wait for her?"

She looked back at Juvia who seemed to be enjoying her time in the limelight for once. She didn't have a heart to make Juvia leave in the middle of her singing just so they could clean up Gray and Natsu's mess.

"Nah. I'll be fine by myself. Call me a cab. I'll grab my wallet and coat from the office."

* * *

Lucy barged into a police station with a full scowl on her face. They had been on Earthland for less than 24 hours and those two buffoons had already got into trouble. She ought to lock them up in a room for the entire time they would be in human realm if she didn't need their help.

At the corner of the room, there was a small holding cell only big enough for ten people but was only occupied by two, currently. Natsu was pacing around the cell while Gray was lying on the bench without a shirt.

She stormed towards the locked cell and they both turned to her when they heard someone approaching. Their faces turned ashen when they saw irritated Lucy standing outside the lockup.

"What were you two thinking?! This is not your first time on Earthland. You should have known better than to start a chaos in the damn police station. I have half a mind to let you rot in there."

Risking getting hurt by the angry woman, Natsu approached Lucy slowly and made a sad puppy face. Gray, always the smarter out of the two, slinked further from Lucy on his bench.

"I'm sorry, Luce. We just came in to file a missing person report and things got out of hand."

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and made herself take a deep breath.

"Miss. Are you here to bail these two guys out?"

A young man in a full dark-blue police uniform smiled kindly at Lucy and in a blink of an eye, Lucy turned into her charming self. Natsu and Gray, used to her legendary mood-swings, didn't even bat an eyelash at the change.

"Yes, I am. They are my cousins and they get so hotheaded sometimes, you see. I hope they didn't commit a serious treason or something."

The man shook his head and nodded his head towards a closed door at the end of the station. The blinds were closed but a gold plate that said Captain was enough for everyone to know better than to bother the man unnecessarily.

"They kind of barged in on an investigation and threated the pert. Captain got angry and put them behind bars. You just need to pay for the bill and they can leave."

Lucy subtly glared at the two demons and gave the policeman a grateful smile.

"That's good to know. I'll get both of them out of your hair as soon as possible if you could just show me the way to pay the bail."

After paying less than hefty fine, Natsu and Gray were finally let out of the cell. But with Lucy waiting for them outside the entrance, they felt like they were actually going to be locked up for real this time. Natsu put up his hand before Lucy could start yelling at them.

"Wait. I only went inside the interrogation room because I smelt one of the escaped souls. I think it's the pert but I can't be too sure. All the weird smells in the precinct has compromised my olfactory."

Lucy's eyes shifted into piercing yellow before returning to its original topaz color and her lips lifted barely to show a hint of her pearly white teeth.

"You didn't think to contact me first? You know better than to manage the situation by yourself."

She pointed them to the busy street and growled softly.

"Go back to the base and inform everybody. I'll take care of the situation here. Don't let me catch you straying this time, boys."

With a final glare, she went back inside the building.

"I love her to bits but she scares me sometimes."

Gray looked at Natsu who mock shivered with a smirk on his lips.

"She is supposed to be scary. She's the devil, non-metaphorically speaking."

Natsu took off his wool coat and handed it to half-dressed man.

"I know you're not cold but let's not shock the humans with your exhibitionism."

Despite the heavy sarcasm in his sentence, Gray could detect a small hint of concern. Even for an ice-element demon like Gray, too much exposure to cold is not ideal since they, literally, just came from Hell. Sudden climate change can affect his human body and in turn, his power.

With a subtle nod of gratitude, Gray accepted the warm coat and put it on. Natsu's abnormal body heat immediately cocooned Gray and he sighed in contentment.

Now only in a long-sleeved blue shirt, Natsu couldn't even tell the difference in temperature due to its abnormal body heat. They both strolled on the sidewalk to the way back to Crossroad, none of them talking but just enjoying the comfortable silence.

Natsu halted all of a sudden and Gray looked at him in question. The pink-haired man glanced around the surrounding which just made Gray just got more confused.

"What are you doing?"

Natsu shushed at him and crept silently towards the tall bush at the corner of the street and leaned in to get a closer look at something. With a loud gasp, Natsu jumped into the bush, to Gray's surprise. He could hear the struggling and growling from in there. Before he could move to help, Natsu appeared again, all scratched up and dirty, with a small kitty in his hand. Most of its white fur was covered in blue paint, even half its face and it was struggling to get out of Natsu's hand.

Natsu cooed softly to the kitten and finally coming to understand that it is in no danger, it ceased its thrashing and looked up curiously at the man with weird pink hair. Gray spoke softly to not alarm the small creature.

"Natsu. I know what you are thinking but we cannot bring back strangers without Lucy's permission."

Natsu gently cradled the still frightened cat against his chest to share his body warmth.

"It's just a cat, Gray. I'm sure Lucy will understand. Besides, look at it. It's so thin and I can't leave it in this kind of weather."

The cat, wrapped in Natsu's warmth, had already fallen asleep in his arms. Gray didn't have a heart to tell him to just abandon it again so, with a defeated sign, he turned around and continued on their journey back home. A second later, Natsu joined him on his side with the cat still in his arms and a big smile on his face.

"If it pees on Lucy's favorite shoes, she will castrate you, just so you know."

Without even looking, Gray knew Natsu's smile slipped a little.

Lucy walked back in the station and her eyes travelled around the building, trying to locate the interrogation room. They settled on the door on the far right with a uniform guard standing in front of it with constant vigilance. She knew she couldn't just barge in the room without a proper cause so, that just left her with one option. Diversion.

Different ideas ran through her brain but only one sounded most plausible and fastest to carry out because of that damn rule about not using their celestial power on humans directly. At time like this, it would be convenient to have Erza's power of twisting the flow of time. Again, she walked out of the station and about fifteen feet away, she found her target. She casually leaned against the side of the building and stared at the large, rectangular metallic box that sat inside the iron fences. A transformer box. She had seen it on her way to the station earlier. Her eyes turned golden for a split second and with a loud boom from the transformer, sparks flew and the whole neighborhood went dark.

With a satisfied smug smile, she strolled back in the station. It was too dark for humans to see without any light but because of her demonic nature, even in human skin, she could easily navigate in the dark. Not one to leave things up to fate, Lucy flicked her finger and created a second distraction. One of the computers burst into flame and the officer in front of it jumped out of his seat. The department turned into a massive chaos as they tried to put out the fire in the dark. Successfully avoiding the bustling policemen, she found herself in front of, now unguarded, interrogation room.

With a quick look to ensure no one has spotted her, she opened the door quickly. Inside, she could see a bald man sitting on the other side of the table with his head down. She close the door behind her and at the sound of the door shutting, the man looked up but she could tell that he was having trouble seeing her.

"Are you another cop? Look, I told you I had nothing to do with those robberies. I just had a heart-attack a week ago and I'm still recovering. Can I go now?"

Instead of answering, Lucy pulled out the other chair and sat down, without taking her eyes off him at all.

"Hello? Is this some kind of interrogation technique? Silent treatment to freak me out or something?"

"Oh, I wouldn't call this interrogation."

The man tried to focus his vision on the other person in the room but with his eyesight being compromised, his other senses heightened. He could smell floral scent that was too light to be a perfume and combined with a delicate voice, the person was definitely a woman. But he couldn't tell more than that.

Something flashed in the dark and the first thing that caught his attention was what seemed to be a ball of blue fire and to his shock, it was resting on the woman's gloved right hand. He told himself that it was probably some kind of fancy flashlight but the moving blue flames contradicted that idea. His eyes quickly took in a small blonde woman with expressionless face.

"What are you?"

The woman raised her eyebrows and for an unknown reason, a chill went down his spine.

"I think the more important question is, how stupid are you?"

She passed the fire ball to the other hand like she was juggling a plastic ball. Her strange brownish yellow eyes were still on him the entire time. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's not play stupid, shall we? You are one of the escaped souls that invaded this poor man's body during his near-death time period."

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm leaving."

The man tried to stand up but to his horror, his whole body was paralyzed except his head.

"It's rude to walk out during the middle of a conversation. Let's cut to the chase because I don't have much time. I am a demon and I can see through your soul, you pathetic creature. You're going back to where you belong and trust me, you will be punished accordingly."

"No, no, no. Please. Please don't make me go back there. I beg of you. I'll do anything."

With another flash of yellow eyes, the man found his lips sealed shut but he still tried to shake his head, trying to placate for mercy. However, without even batting an eye, she summoned for a soul reaper through the mind link. Though soul reapers and demons weren't the same being, they were both under Lucy's ruling.

The large man yelled louder in his throat when he saw a tall man in a long black robe and his face was completely hidden by the hood. Through the open front of the robe, his skeletal chest was poking out of it. The scythe in his hand glinted against the blue fire in Lucy's hand. The blade side of the scythe moved closer to the human and his eyes widened even further with terror. Being restrained by invisible robes, he couldn't move away. The dull side of the blade touched the man's chest and Lucy saw the life left the man's eyes. When the scythe pulled back, a small white globe of concentrated white light was pulled out of the man's mouth alongside with it. His soul. Without any soul to be hosted, the shell of a body was just that, a dead body. He slumped forward and dropped face-first on the table. His soul securely in the soul reaper's hand, Lucy instructed him to take it back to Hell where Mira would be waiting. With a nod to show he understood, he vanished with a pop.

Lucy stood up and walked out without even a glance back.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm so excited that you guys love the first chapter. Don't worry. Our hotties will show up in the next chapter *cough*Bickslow and Laxus*cough*. This is a slow burn love fic so, there will be fluff and smut please be patient. Thank you for reading my fic and hope it makes smile at least once. :) Until next time, my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3: I am a suspect?

**Chapter 3**

 **I am a suspect?**

Erza entered a large bedroom made of pure white walls and silver and gold furnishing. Sunlight entered through a ceiling-high glass windows and gave the room a golden glow. Surprisingly, the room had a large leather couch in the place of an actual bed. On it, sat a man whose entire attention was on a thick leather-bound book in his hand. He put his book down on his lap when Erza dropped on the other side of the couch and closed her eyes. The man took in the frown on her normally stern face. He let her cool down without commenting on how tired she appeared to be and put the book down beside him. After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes again and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't understand why she couldn't just do as she is told. She always has to rebel in some sort of way. All she has to do is to find all the souls and I won't have to deal with her again for a long time."

"She's the poster child for rebellion, Erza. We can't expect her to roll over and take all the orders obediently."

Erza rubbed her temple and laid her head on the man's lap. His fingers immediately found themselves running through her long red hair. From that position, she looked up at the man's handsome face and found the dark brown eyes already running over her delicate features.

"And you two used to be inseparable", the man murmured.

Her eyes hardened at the reminder of their older, happier days. While they were just innocent children who just wanted their father's attention.

"But she just had to go and start a war, didn't she? She turned a lot of angels against father."

Her hand slowly stroke the red tattoo above and under his right eye - price for his biggest sin.

"She nearly got you."

His hand covered her smaller one and held it against his cheek. They always tried to avoid the topic about the war or, as Lucy called it, revolution. Lucy nearly talked him into joining her army but at the end, he stood with Erza and fought against them. As powerful as Lucy was, she could never beat the Celestial King – their creator aka father. The first heavenly war ended after an agonizingly long time with Lucy and her warriors being banished to rule the Hell for eternity. It was a tragic time for everyone in the Heaven.

As much as it hurt Erza to admit it, Lucifer, the light-bringer, was the most beautiful and powerful angel ever created. She had been destined for much greater things but she threw them down the drain the day she announced that she was done with being told what to do from their father and that she would fight for her freedom. She had gained a little freedom for a high price.

Thinking about her rebellious twin sister always made her feel exhausted. Now with Lucy gone, Erza took over the title of the most powerful and influential angel in the Heaven. After Lucy was stripped off her angelic grace, their father took his favorite child's defiance really hard and disappeared as well. No one had seen him since.

"Anyway, I'm still drained from my visit to Hell. I'm going to recharge here before I go down to Earth to check on her again."

Jellal nodded and continued playing with her hair. Finding peace in the presence of her lover, Erza let herself soak in his comfort.

* * *

Lucy leaned her head against the headrest of her chair and took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri. One of the escaped souls was captured and she felt like it was an occasion to celebrate. Sure, Juvia was still kind of angry for leaving her behind and was still sulking but all in all, it was a successful endeavor. Lucy placed her feet, clad in beige thigh-high boots, on the desk and closed her eyes. This was her fourth cocktails but she hadn't felt the buzz yet. Drugs and alcohol did not have any long-term effect on celestial beings but she could still enjoy its perks for a short period still.

The door to her office squeaked open and a dark head poked in from the gap, his mercury eyes took in her relaxed form.

"What is it, Gajeel? I know only you're brave enough to come in without even knocking. Well, you and Natsu but he usually makes a lot of noise." She asked, eyes still shut.

"You're not gonna like this. There's someone from police station asking for those two numbnuts. How do you want me to handle this?"

She knew that leaving the dead-body in the interrogation room would come back and bite her in the ass later but she hadn't any choice.

"I'll talk to them. Make sure Gray and Natsu don't come to the front."

Gajeel nodded as Lucy walked past him and made her way to the bar front. There was a long corridor between her office and the bar area and the hallway was only accessible to authorized personnel aka her demons.

She saw a tall man sitting on the bar stool as soon as she stepped in the room. Since the bar only opened at night, the place was deserted now in the middle of an afternoon. He was kind of hard to miss with his unusual hair style and handsome face. Now, demons were known for their exceptional good-looks. While the angels owned the patent for the definition of divine beauty, demons tipped more on a dark, sensual look on the scale. But this guy sitting leisurely like he didn't have a care in the world had a whole different kind of attraction about him. Maybe because he oozed out that laid-back and playful nature or because that damn mischievous smirk that tugged on his lips when he spotted her was so adorable. Unlike other men she met at the police station, he wasn't wearing a uniform.

She put on her most innocent smile and approached the man who got off the chair in, what she assumed to be, courtesy.

"I'm sorry but Natsu and Gray are not at the shop right now. I'm their cousin, Lucy. Could I help you with something, Officer…"

"Martinez. Detective Martinez, actually. The bartender already told me they were out but I was hoping I would be able to ask you a couple of questions."

Lucy nodded in understanding while groaning inwardly. She was really hoping to avoid this kind of nonsense.

"Of course. Please sit, Detective Martinez."

They both took their seats on leather seats nearby and the detective took out a small notebook from his back-pocket.

"Was it you that bailed them out yesterday? Or was it another cousin?"

Lucy shook her head and subtly crossed her legs, trying to get more comfortable.

"That was me. I came as soon as I got the phone call." Lucy decided playing dumb might be the best option here so, with a puzzled look, she asked, "Did I maybe forget to sign something?"

The man chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his blue-black hair.

"Well, ma'am, actually, the pert they barged in on yesterday was found dead on the same day."

She fully rested against the back of the chair and smiled ruefully.

"I really hope you're not implying that my cousins are suspects just because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

His moss-green eyes widened and Lucy almost felt bad for him when he scratched his cheek awkwardly while trying to say something that wouldn't offend her further.

"We're just covering our bases, ma'am. We aren't accusing anyone. While your cousins admitted that they got the wrong man, the one called Natsu basically threatened the man before the other one pulled him away."

Already lost her interest, she leaned forward and smiled almost too brightly at the lightly-sweating man.

"Well, I can assure you Detective Martinez that my cousins have nothing to do with whatever happened to that man. Like they said, they thought he was someone else. Now, if that'll be all, Detective, I have to go. I have important matters to attend to today, you see."

Picking up what she was putting down, he stood and nodded his head. "Ma'am"

"Good-bye, Detective. If you have time, you're always welcome at Crossroad but hopefully, your visit will be for pleasure next time."

To his credit, he didn't blush or flush when she gave him a cheeky wink and instead, gave her a small smile and left.

Interesting man.

* * *

As soon as he put his coat on the back of his chair, he was being summoned in the Captain's office. A large, muscular man in his early thirties was waiting for Bickslow with his arms crossed in front of his wide chest. He didn't ask but arched one of his eyebrows when Bickslow took a seat in the chair across him without even waiting for permission.

"So, those two guys weren't at the bar but I talked to their cousin. She seemed pretty sure that they didn't do it."

The man huffed and leaned back against his desk.

"Of course she would say that. Why the hell would she confess even if they really did do something?"

Bickslow shrugged his shoulder. Captain had a point but for some reason, he knew that girl wasn't lying.

"I don't know, Captain. There's just something about this girl. Something unsettling like she could make anybody feel vulnerable in front of her. Also, I got a call from coroner's office. They said the COD was heart-attack and he did have that near-death accident not too long ago."

The other man frowned even deeper. The man was nothing if not meticulous and that was why he was promoted as Captain at such a young age.

"You saw how bloodthirsty those guys were. I thought they were going to kill him right in front of our eyes and only after they cooled down in the cell that they confessed they were wrong. Then, the guy died not long after they were released. There's something fishy about all this. Not to mention, those two aren't even in our system."

Bickslow knew that their Captain was stretched to the limit these couple of months ever since their precinct had been placed under Commissioner Dreyer and to say that man was a slave-driver would be an understatement. He knew that as a Commissioner's son, Captain Dreyer felt enormous pressure to fill his father's shoes one day. Bickslow didn't get it. He was sure that their Captain was ten times a better law enforcer than that sorry son of a bitch.

"Isn't it possible that you're overthinking this, Captain? We don't have a probable cause to arrest them or even get a search warrant. We might have to rule this out as an accident."

With a sigh and a wave of his hand, Bickslow was dismissed back to his desk. As much as he wanted the Captain to drop this dead-end case, he knew he should still keep an eye on that family. There's just something not right about them.

With that thought in his mind, he found himself heading towards the bar after leaving the station. The queue for the place was ridiculously long and Bickslow was not going to wait in line for hours on a Thursday night. Clubs were not his scene anymore and maybe he could come again in the morning when the place would be more or less empty. However, before he could get inside his car again, someone grabbed his shoulder and purely on instinct, he reached for his gun in the shoulder holster but found his hand grabbed in an uncompromising grip as well.

"Easy, officer. The owner knew you were coming and wanted me to come get you."

As soon as he was released, Bickslow flipped around and glared at a familiar tall man with long, dark hair tied in a ponytail. Something about this man unsettled him greatly. Maybe it was the mischievous glint in his maroon eyes from, what Bickslow guessed was, almost scaring the pants off the adult man or the fluid, hauntingly graceful way the man moved which reminded him of a ferocious, man-eating black panther. Either way, Bickslow patted the gun in his holster subtly to calm his nerves and nodded at the man.

"It's detective, actually. You're the bartender from this morning."

The bartender nodded and flashed a fanged smile, crossed his arms in front of his chest and that's when Bickslow noticed what he was wearing. A simple black shirt he was wearing had a cute, pink bunny with a black eyepatch on it and below that 'Aye Aye, Captain' was written in bright yellow letters. For a second, Bickslow couldn't think of anything else other than asking him why he was wearing that shirt. Had he lost a bet? Was it some sort of an ironic uniform?

"I'm Gajeel. Lucy is waiting for us inside. Unless you want to stand in this deserted car park for a couple more minutes."

If the man had caught him staring at his shirt, he didn't say anything. He took off towards where a menacing, burly bouncer was guarding the entrance – his gold septum piercing glinting against his, otherwise, all black uniform. He took one look at the bartender and let both of them in with an odd, highly respectful bow towards Gajeel which confused Bickslow a little.

The warmth and cigarette smoke hit him as soon as he walked in and he nearly took a step back towards the door where the sweet relief of cold, clean air was waiting for him. Before he could even turn around, Gajeel put his arms around his shoulder and more or less, pulled him towards the back of the bar where the luxurious couches were spread about in which could only be a VIP booth.

He was nearly pushed onto the only empty leather couch and Bickslow nearly snapped at the man for man-handling him like some ragged doll. Bickslow didn't know how the other man was doing it since he was a fairly large man, himself and while he wasn't as muscled as his captain, he prided himself on physical strength which he maintained with a strict exercise regime that he followed to the latter every day.

"Lucy will be out in a few minutes. If you want any drinks, ask one of the staffs. It's on the house."

Not even bothering to wait for his reply, Gajeel left the booth and Bickslow had half a mind to order everything on the menu just to spite the man. Sitting straight on his seat, he finally took in his surrounding and was surprised at how classy this place was, even at night. Everybody in this section looked like they were made of money and Bickslow had never felt more out of place in his jeans and a t-shirt and black, suede long coat.

"Come on, Juvia. I heard the aquarium is really cool! You'll love it."

A somewhat familiar voice made him turn towards the couple who were standing near the back door and he was shocked when he saw the pink-haired man. He was talking to a tall, blue-haired woman in a blue dress who had her back to him. He could not believe his luck in finding one of the suspects so soon.

"Juvia made it clear that she was not interested. Natsu-san should find someone else to go with and stop bothering Juvia."

When the man grabbed her arms, Bickslow felt like he needed to interfere. Not only was this man an unofficial murder suspect (despite of what he told his captain), the man was clearly unstable enough to hurt this woman.

"The lady clearly didn't want to go. You should let go of her arms before you leave a mark, mate."

Both of them turned towards him and he gulped when he saw the woman's face, to be more specific, her eyes. They were the oddest shade of blue and he had never seen eyes that cold before. They reminded him of the frozen lake near his parent's house where he used to go for ice-skating.

"Are you ok, miss?"

If it were possible, her blue eyes had gotten colder and to his surprise, they were not directed towards the other man.

"Juvia is fine and she doesn't need your help. Please go back to your seat."

The odd third-person way she talked made her more interesting in his eyes and he nearly forgot about the pink-haired man and said man didn't take being ignored nicely.

"Who are you? Stop acting like I'm attacking her. She's my friend."

This time, the glare was intended for the pinkette and her eyes narrowed.

"Friend is a strong word, Juvia believes."

A slim arm wrapped around Natsu's shoulder and pulled him back to the curvy, petite body, her blonde head could hardly be seen over his shoulder.

"Whoa. What is going on here? Natsu, I thought you were on an errand for the whole day?"

Natsu pouted and the woman stepped away from him and came into view. Lucy smiled brightly at Bickslow and he couldn't not smile back at the energetic blonde.

"I was. I just saw this ad about the newly renovated aquarium and thought Juvia might wanna go."

Lucy frowned at the man who looking down at his feet and softly patted his hair.

"You know Juvia is busy these days. Ask Gray to go with you. Now, stop bothering the poor girl and go help Gajeel."

"But-"

The normally sweet blonde's voice grew firm, "I said go. You're making a scene."

Biting his lips, Natsu walked away from the group with a slight slump on his shoulder. Lucy rubbed the other girl's shoulder softly and Bickslow couldn't help but wonder the dynamic between these three fascinating people. It was obvious that Juvia felt at ease with Lucy because the tension that was present in her shoulder before left immediately at the blonde's touch.

"I'm sorry about this, detective. How about a drink as an apology? Gajeels makes a mean Manhattan."

Bickslow winced at the thought of him drinking a fruity cocktail. Not that he thought guys shouldn't drink cocktails or anything but he preferred something not sweet when it comes to alcohol.

"Just beer is fine for me. It's a work night."

Lucy gave him a cheeky smile and gave their drink orders to the passing waiter who almost tripped in his hurry to serve the owner. After the waiter left, she guided them back to the couch. Juvia settled on the arm rest and Lucy sat on the comfortable couch and leaned against the bluenette's thigh. Bickslow left some space between them and sat a bit further.

"So, Detective Martinez. I do hope you're here for pleasure and not to question us further."

"A little bit of both, to be honest."

The same waiter from before came back with their orders and hurriedly gave him a bottle of beer and Lucy a glass of clear green liquid which had to be a cocktail. Lucy took a small sip and hummed in her throat and slowly slid towards his end of the couch. His bare knees grazed his thigh and he tensed in his seat. A mixture of honeysuckle and vanilla scent took up his personal space and he found himself not being able to look away from her beautiful cognac-color eyes. Delicate, slender fingers brushed across his jaw and everywhere her fingers touched tingled and he could feel the heat flowing from that spot to his stomach.

"How about we take care of both in my office? I have a bottle of good wine in my drawer that we can share."

Before Bickslow could even attempt to answer, Lucy was pulled into the blue-haired woman's arms who was pouting a little at being excluded from the conversation.

"Juvia hopes she is not being left out this time because she is still angry about the last time."

Lucy chuckled and brought Juvia's hand to her lips for a soft kiss. Playful golden eyes settled on him and Bickslow blushed lightly under her gaze. There was something about this woman that brought every emotions to the surface and made him want to act them all out. She could make him feel uncomfortable, fascinated and aroused within a blink of a moment.

"I'm sure detective is capable of handling two _troubles_ at the same time. So, what do you say?"

However, he didn't make it to detective rank by allowing his heart or any other part of his organs to overrule his head. While you were in a law enforcement business, the smartest thing to do was to be suspicious of everyone. That was the first thing his captain taught him after he was made detective. It had to be some sort of tactic to throw him of the rail of his investigation. He practically leapt out of the chair at the reminder that he was associating with possibly dangerous criminals or at least related to them.

"Thanks for the offer but it's pretty late and I have work tomorrow."

Giving the two stunned ladies a quick nod, he left the place in a run and didn't even hear when someone yelled his name. Only when he got inside his car that he let out a breath. The blinking light on his dashboard told him that it was a little past midnight and he was surprised at how late he had stayed at that place.

* * *

"You summoned me?"

Lucy looked up from her paperwork to see a pink head poking through the slightly adjured door. She smiled and beckoned him to come in. He shut the door behind him and plopped down on the chair across her desk.

"Let me guess, you want to talk about what happened with Juvia at the bar."

It was like Natsu to shoot straight to the point which was better for Lucy because she was getting tired of needless mind games and long-winded conversations anyway after a long day of doing business with humans. She leaned back against the headrest of her sofa and stared at the boy in front of her who was unconsciously scratching the cushion of his chair. Tension filled the room when no one spoke for a while, each trying to convey what they're thinking the best way.

"What brought this whole thing on, Natsu? You've been acting weird lately."

His eyes were fixated entirely on a little dragon figurine on the corner of desk when he spoke again.

"Is it really that bad that I want to be her friend? I mean I hate this strain or hatred or whatever the hell it is between us."

"If you're trying to befriend her out of pity, I suggest that you stop."

Sharp obsidian eyes looked at her with anger and it made her almost feel bad for saying what needed to be said. She didn't want things to worsen between her two favorite demons.

"It's not pity, ok? Of course I feel guilty for taking away the love of her life. But I really want to know her better because I think she's really cool."

Lucy stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of him so that she could ruffle his hair while she talked.

"I'm happy that you're trying to make an effort, Natsu. But you can't force friendship like that. I'm sure things will get better one day. I mean we do have the rest of eternity. I know it sounds cliché but give her a little more time."

After a pause, Natsu nodded his head gently. He moved to leave the room but then, paused at the door and turned back.

"I nearly forgot. Gajeel found this at the VIP booth."

He put a black case on the desk and left promptly without properly excusing himself. Used to his lack of manners, Lucy picked up the object to examine it closely and nearly shrieked in glee when she realized what it was. Bickslow's police badge. Now, that skittish man couldn't run anymore. She could play with him to her heart's content.

"Lucy-san looks happy. Did something good happen while Juvia was on the stage?"

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. The bluenette sashayed towards where Lucy was leaning against the desk and bent down for a quick kiss which turned into a long, deep one instead.

"How would you like to stay with me tonight? I know it's not a threesome but I'm pretty confident that I can rock your world", Lucy joked with a wink.

Juvia couldn't help but smile at her playful nature. Maybe there was some truth in Lucy being branded light-bringer, after all. Then, she noticed the badge on the desk and realized the cause of her boss's happiness. Lucy, now happily trotting towards the door, missed the frown on bluentte's face.

* * *

Friday morning saw Bickslow with dark circles under his eyes, chugging down the third cup of coffee while walking to the building from the car. It was just his luck that he couldn't find a spot near the office so he had to park a few blocks down. Something pulled at his shirt and pushed him inside the dark alley a few feet away from his destination. This time, he was ready and whipped out his gun and aimed at the assailant.

It was still dark at 6:30am but even without the help of streetlight, he remembered the beautiful cerulean blue eyes which didn't even seem alarmed to find a gun pointing at her face. There was no softness in her face today and quite frankly, her poker face was freaking him out more. He hesitantly withdrew his gun but chose to still hold it in his hand.

"Miss Juvia! What's with you people and manhandling me? Can't you just call my name like a normal person?"

Her lips curled up into a smirk; her eyes still hadn't lost its edge so, the smile just made the whole thing scarier. Maybe crazy killer instinct ran in that family and family's friends. The hand holding the gun began to sweat a little but he just tightened his hold. As if being able to sense his internal turmoil, her smile became more sinister.

"Juvia is here to warn you, detective-san. Stay away from Lucy-san. Juvia knows you are just using Lucy-san to get more information on Natsu-san and… the other guy. So, if detective-san thinks he can seduce Lucy-san for his own gain, there will be consequences."

Bickslow could only stare the girl in confusion. He had no idea where she got these crazy ideas or what made her think he was seducing her blonde boss. He was pretty sure it was the other way around. But he had a feeling that the bluenette might kill him if he said out loud so, he, instead, held both his hands up; his right hand still holding the gun but his finger had left the trigger so, she would know he meant no harm – physically at least.

"First of all, calm down, you crazy woman. And second, I have no plan to seduce your Lucy-san."

Instead of relaxing at his answer, her eyes glinted and she took a step forward.

"Is detective-san saying that Lucy-san isn't good enough for him to seduce? Juvia will let detective-san know that Lucy-san is so much better than him and she was out of his league."

"Whoa. Seriously, you have got to chill. Because now, it's starting to look like you just want to hurt me no matter what my answer is."

She hmphed but stopped advancing towards him at least.

"Juvia wishes. She was told not to hurt humans, sadly."

Okay… Now, Bickslow was 60 percent sure she was 100 percent psycho. He glanced around an alley to see if there was any witness to what could possibly be a massacre very soon. Nope. Looked like someone else would have to solve his murder mystery this time.

"If detective-san knows what is good for him, he will take Juvia's words seriously. Juvia might be banned from harming humans directly but there are other ways to eliminate them."

With a flip of her hair, she was walking away with a haunting grace that would make anyone to take a notice. Only when she was completely out of sight, he could take a huge breath and slump back against the side of a building. It seemed he might not be killed today. Hooray for him.

* * *

Friday was not a good day for Lucy. She woke up to a fire alarm set off by Natsu who was trying to make waffles in the kitchen. After kicking him in the stomach for waking her up at 5am, she found that Happy - stupid blue fleabag that Natsu had picked up from somewhere - had completely shredded her favorite beige cashmere sweater. If she wasn't against torturing animals, she would have set the fur ball on fire.

So, when she arrived the police station later to return the badge and possibly, tease the hot detective, she wasn't in her best mood. But the prospect of seeing that man blush made her smile a little. Juvia had walked with her to the station but left immediately after seeing her to the entrance, saying she had an important errand to run.

She smiled brightly at a young police officer manning the reception on the ground floor. From the last time she had been here, she knew the detectives and holding cells are located on the second floor.

"Hello, officer. Is Detective Martinez in yet?"

The man returned her smile, "I'm sorry he hasn't arrived yet. Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Well, I have something of his that I can only return personally."

He scratched the back of his ear uncomfortably. "I apologize, ma'am but I can't let you in if you don't have an appointment with him. I have a direct order not to let any strangers upstairs since the last incident."

Oh, she knew what incident he was talking about. Yeah, it seemed fitting that even while Natsu and Gray weren't physically present at the moment, those two could still ruin her day. She put her elbow on the counter and rest her chin on her palm. Her smile turned from friendly into something darker and yet more seductive. Her pearly white teeth flashing between here full pink lips.

"Oh come now, Officer…" she glanced the name tag on his blue uniform, "Waltham. I am an acquaintance of his and it would really help me if you could just let me wait for him at his desk. Please."

He coughed uncomfortably and blushed even harder. He was trying to look anywhere other than her cleavage who was close to bursting out of her V-necked shirt from the way she was leaning against the counter.

"If you didn't make an appointment prior, you can't go up. End of story."

Those harsh words didn't come from the beet-red officer at the reception but, rather, from behind her. She turned around and was nearly shocked at how large the new arrival was. He was well over six feet tall and had muscles that could go on for days. However, his perfectly handsome was marred by a deep frown between thick light-brown eyebrows.

His ice-grey eyes looked up and down, taking in her baby-blue V-necked shirt and mini-skirt accompanied by black thigh-high boots. He really didn't look impressed with the way she was dressed. Okay, so, she should have worn more layers in this weather but she forgot her coat at the bar. Also, demons didn't normally care about weathers that much.

"You can finish your business with him in the evening after the office hour."

Maybe it was the way he talked down to her, or his deep, arrogant voice but something about this guy irked her. No one talked to her like that, let alone some human no matter how formidable he seemed.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, he forgot something at my bar last night so, I'm here to return it."

The big man didn't look like he was about to budge an inch.

"A rule is a rule, little missy. I ain't about to turn blind eyes to some bar bunny so that you can rendezvous at my station with one of my subordinates. So, you can get the hell outta here."

Anger consumed Lucy until she was sure she was only a minute away from her eyes turning completely golden and consequently, blowing the whole building apart. How dare he? Did he just assume she was some sort of air-head blonde bimbo just from the way she was dressed?

"You. Fucking. Asshole. Who the fuck are you?"

He crossed his massive arms in front his equally massive chest and glared down at her which wasn't difficult with her petite five feet four figure.

"I'm Captain Dreyar and this is my precinct. Who the hell are you?"

All the fight left her for a moment when she heard the familiar name. She was pretty sure this was not the Dreyar she knew but she could see the similarities between the two men; same arrogant, grey eyes and strong jaws.

"You're Ivan's son. Wow, a lot of things make sense now."

Those ice-grey eyes grew harder and his whole body tensed up.

"How do you know my father?"

She shrugged her shoulder and answered in a bored voice, "just an old acquaintance of mine. Anyway, since I'm not allowed to see the detective, you can give this to him on my behalf."

She pulled out the badge from the back-pocket of her jean skirt and slapped it on his chest. The Captain flinched and instinctively reached for the object so, it wouldn't fall down.

"Goodbye, Captain Dreyar. Send the detective my love, would you?"

Laxus stared at the retreating figure of blonde woman and couldn't help but feel incredibly confused. He thought she was a second away from slapping him but she just calmed down and left peacefully. And how did she know his father? The girl barely looked like she was in her late twenties so, they couldn't be old friends.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I am so happy you love this story. And to all my Lucifer on Fox fans, y'all are amazing and if those who haven't seen the show yet, please give it a try because it's super awesome. Anyway, the thing is I'm starting my internship soon so, I might not be able to post regularly anymore but don't worry, I'm not abandoning any of my stories. I hope my new chapter would at least make your day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Acquaintances

**Chapter 4**

 **Old Acquaintances**

"Martinez! In my office. Now."

Of course, the Captain would be angry. Why wouldn't he be? Bickslow had already been threatened by a girl early in the morning so, it would only make sense that he would get yelled at just after setting his bag down on his desk. When he got inside Laxus's office, he found his boss sitting behind the desk, glaring at him. Bickslow tried to think of anything that he did that might have set Laxus off but couldn't come up with anything solid. He submitted his last paperwork on time and his interrogation yesterday went great – the guy confessed within ten minutes.

"So, your little friend dropped by for a visit earlier." Laxus said with a stern face, "she's a delight."

"What friend?" Bickslow picked one of the colorful skittles from a glass bowl on the desk and popped it in his mouth and immediately cringed at the tangy flavor – sour skittle, ugh. He thought about spitting it out but Laxus gave him a glare so, he swallowed it without even chewing.

"Annoying blonde woman you saw at the bar yesterday, apparently. She dropped off your badge."

Blonde? From last night? He couldn't mean…

"Wait. Lucy?"

"She didn't give me her name because she was busy being a total pain in the ass." Laxus bit out.

"Lucy? Being a pain in the ass? Are we sure we're talking about the same blonde? Petite, curvy and a total knockout?"

"I don't know. She's not unattractive."

Bickslow snorted at his blasé response. Anyone with eyes would notice how pretty Lucy was but if his boss wanted to act unaffected by her beauty, Bickslow would leave it alone. Laxus's brand of interaction was a mixture of painful bluntness and brusqueness which, of course, did not make him particularly popular with women despite his good look.

The big blonde threw a black case, which Bickslow assumed was his badge, at him and gave him a look. "This better be the last time you lose your badge. Next time, there'll be consequences."

Bickslow gave him a mock salute. "Yes, sir, yes."

* * *

When Lucy got back to the Crossroad, she was surprised to see Mira sitting on top of a bar stool, talking to Gajeel who was, for once, not behind the bar. Juvia was leaning against the counter with a neutral face, not particularly interested in their conversation.

"Mira. I do hope you're here for a good reason."

The white-hair demoness turned in her chair and gave Lucy a sweet smile. She was dressed in her usual long, pink sundress despite the fact that it was literally in a middle winter in Magnolia. It seemed Lucy wasn't the only demon with a weird fashion sense.

"The first escaped soul is safely back in Hell. All the paperwork is done and I found something that might interest you."

Lucy hopped on the adjacent stool and waved her hand for Mira to continue.

"You know how each soul in Hell has their own particular sins? Well, guess why that soul landed in Hell in the first place."

Juvia groaned from where she was standing and rolled her eyes.

"Enough with the riddles, Mira san. Get to the point if you don't mind."

Lucy smiled as Mira pulled a bunch of files from behind the bar and put them on the counter between them. Even in Hell, demons had to the paperwork in an old-fashioned way. Still, Lucy would argue that their filing system was properly way better than Earthland and even Heaven. Millions of souls entered and left Hell daily, after all, and there was no room for mistakes while entering data.

Lucy opened the file on top and there it was, written in huge red letters - his biggest sin.

"He was an armed robber? You think that it has something to do with the fact that he was robbing again after he escaped Hell."

Mira nodded and bent over the counter again to retrieve more files and dropped them besides the first ones, patting the top of it proudly.

"I figured if they're going back to the same pattern again, finding them would be easier. So, I brought all the files that're under their names."

Gajeel traced this finger across the stacks of paper and whistled.

"Looks like you'll have to pull an all-nighter, boss."

Lucy sulked and stared at the mountain of papers, calculating how much time it would take and wondering if she would really have to give up on sleep tonight.

Gajeel slapped his hand on the chair, "shit! That reminds me."

He pulled a sleek black phone from the back pocket of his jeans and toyed with it for a few seconds.

"So, you know how those two dum-dums botched our rule of laying low and pissed off the entire police precinct? I was trying to find who is in charge of this whole police thing for Magnolia and guess what I found."

He shoved his phone right in front of Lucy's face - causing her to go a little cross-eyed, trying to read what's on the screen. A very familiar face caught her attention.

"This is…"

Gajeel grinned proudly and finally pulled the damn thing away from her face.

"Yup. That's Dreyar. Get this. Thanks to us, he got a position as the Commissioner which is, apparently, a very high position."

Lucy clapped her hands in glee and bounced a little on her seat.

"So you're thinking we should finally cash in our payment from him? Let's do it!"

Mira coughed loudly and smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"Your paperwork, Lucy. I have to take it back to our archive and I'm guessing you don't want to jam our system, my Queen."

Lucy wanted to protest more but she knew better than to anger Mira. She was already pressured over taking care of Lucy's throne in her absence and Lucy really shouldn't stress her out more.

"Fine. But visiting Dreyar will be the first thing we will do after I'm done."

Ignoring amused looks from her underlings, she picked up all the files and trotted towards her office with her head held high. Yup, she handled this like a boss.

* * *

If there was one word to describe Ivan Dreyar, that would be "ambitious". Born into the family of politicians and police officers, he knew what it was like to have control and power in his own hands. With his own father - Makarov Dreyar, being the Mayor of Magnolia for many years, he had to try his very best to get his own spotlight.

But no matter how hard he had tried, it had never been enough. During his late twenties, even though he had already appointed as Sergeant for one of the best precincts in Fiore, wherever he had gone, he had been known as Makarov's son instead of just Sergeant Ivan Dreyar. Sure, having that title that linked him to the Mayor had opened a lot of door for him but it hadn't been enough.

One day, he had stumbled onto a beautiful stranger and that day was the turning point of his life. From that day onward, he was unstoppable. Now, lounging in a luxurious study room, sipping on a perfectly aged whiskey, he had everything he had ever desired – fame, power and wealth.

All of a sudden, he felt chilled to the bone and sensed that he was not alone in the room anymore. He instinctively moved to grab a small pistol he kept in his desk drawer but something sharp and cold pressing lightly at his throat stopped him from even moving a single inch.

"Seems like time is treating you well, papa Dreyar."

From the corner of his eyes, he could see a silhouette of a woman standing by a window with her back to him. He cursed himself for dimming the light when he had decided to stop working for today. He couldn't see who was holding a blade against his neck but from the feel of the body pressed against his back, he knew it was a female.

"Who are you? How did you get past the security? Are you a spy from Stella?"

Twinkling laughter filled the large room and the woman at the window turned around and moved to the light.

"You have a very active imagination. Your paranoia is growing as you move up the rank, it appears."

Wheat-blonde hair that was very different from Dreyar's signature dirty blonde hair was the first thing that caught his eyes. Slightly familiar golden eyes, pale pink lips and curvy, petite body that was engulfed in the tightest emerald-green dress he had ever seen on any women. He knew this woman. In fact, she had never left his mind.

"Lucifer."

She glided gracefully towards the desk and took a sip of whiskey from his glass, wincing slightly immediately. The knife at his neck remained there the whole time.

"Oh please. Lucy will do just fine. We're not strangers." She said with a wink.

He was suddenly glad that he had liquid dinner because he could feel his stomach churning violently. The Devil was literally in his room.

"Are you here to collect my soul? You promised to give me 30 years!"

Lucy moved around the room, running her fingers over a row of books in his massive bookshelf. Multiple books on politics and justice system and a few self-help books. How. Utterly. Boring…

"Despite what you think, demons aren't hounding for souls 24/7. Hell is pretty packed right now, as a matter of fact."

Lucy turned to see Juvia still standing behind Ivan with a cold look in her eyes. Juvia detested greedy men like Ivan Dreyar who would willingly sell their soul and everything for just a moment in the spotlight. This was why Lucy never sent Juvia on such quests but she had insisted on following Lucy this time.

"Juvia, let him breathe. Withdraw your weapon."

Slowly, she took the knife away from his neck and put it in a leather sheath clipped to the waistband to her jeans. Ivan immediately put his hand on his neck to check if she drew any blood but was relieved to only feel dry and smooth skin understand his fingertips. His eyes darted to the desk drawer where his small pistol lied in wait but a cold voice interrupted him before he could even lift a finger.

"Don't even think of reaching for that gun, scum. Juvia did a quick search around the whole house this afternoon. Juvia knows all the different places where you hide your guns."

As much as it hurt his ego to listen to a couple of girls (never mind that they're demons), he knew he had no other choice but that didn't stop him from sneering at the bluenette who was now leaning against the door.

Lucy clapped her hands cheerfully and sat down on a large beige leather sofa a few inches from where he was sitting. She bounced a little on the cushion until she found the perfect spot and sighed happily.

"So, the reason why we are here is that we need a favor from you – a payback of some sort."

Ivan smartly kept quiet but he visibly stiffened which she could understand. Whatever the devil wanted from you, it couldn't be good.

"You see, a few days ago, my subordinates crossed path with a few of the police officers and now, they're kinda on the blacklist of Magnolia PD's database."

He scoffed – not surprised in the least that demons were already on the bad side of law enforcement.

"So, you want me to use my authority and make that blacklist go away?"

The blonde giggled and crossed her legs to get more comfortable on the couch that was not as comfy as she was hoping it would be – "no, I need more than that. I need you to give me full access to all the police database."

"That isn't possible. Even I can't give clearance for this kind of record to a civilian. Are you crazy? Unless you work for a law enforcement agency, you can't touch those files."

Lucy straightened in her seat and perked up, her lips stretched to a wide grin. "That's perfect."

"What?", this came from the bluenette who had kept quiet during the whole conversation, her eyes widened in disbelief.

The blonde slapped the couch armrest enthusiastically and hopped onto her feet. Her cognac-colored eyes sparkled in excitement and Juvia sighed internally. There would be no way of stopping Lucy when she was like this.

"You see, Juvia, this is perfect! I can be the inside person and the quicker we get this… thing wrapped up, the faster we can go home. With me working as a police officer, no one will question me for showing up first on the crime scene and I will be the first to know if something's up", she rumbled on while the other woman looked at her exasperatedly.

"Whoa whoa. You, the devil, want to be a police officer to do whatever unlawful thing you are planning on doing? Forget about it! I'm not going to put a gun and badge in the hand of the ruler of Hell. I'm not one of your lackeys to follow your order while wagging my tai_"

Before he could finish his sentence, he found staring into golden brown eyes that were only a few inches away from his own blue-grey ones - slightly differing from his son's ice-grey color, her hands cupping his jaws. Despite a slight smile on her lips, her hold on his chin was hard and uncompromising and that was the only sign he got from her that hinted that he shouldn't push more - her eerily beautiful eyes gave nothing away about her current emotional status. Quite frankly, she's the scariest person or thing he had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"This is not a request, Dreyar. In case you have forgotten, I have granted you this life that you are so fond of and I can easily take it all away. So, unless you want to say goodbye to all your beloved possessions, I _suggest_ you find a way for me to join the law enforcement."

"Y_yes."

In the blink of an eye, the two women vanished from the property and the still trembling man dropped to his knees on the ground, his heart torn between fear and deep-seated anger towards those supernatural creatures that held an unshakable control over him.

* * *

When Laxus got to the station on a Monday morning, he was perplexed to find both the window and door blinds in his office was shut. A quick glance around the empty floor confirmed that he was the first one to arrive, as usual.

Would it have to do with a short call he got from his father at 5 in the morning? All he understood from his father's mumbling was that someone would be joining their department before Ivan had hung up the phone without even letting his son responded.

Cautiously, Laxus opened his door and what he found in the room nearly made him slam the door back. Lounging comfortably on his chair with her feet on his neat desk was the very thing that nearly made him snap the other day.

Her long blonde was tied up in a sleek ponytail and her face was clear of makeup just like last time. Her pale pink lips stretched into a big grin that showed off her straight white teeth that would make any dentist swoon in delight.

"Laxus Dreyar. Such a delight to see you again. You have a very nice office."

Laxus strode towards the desk and pushed her feet off the table before glaring at the woman.

"Don't put your feet on my desk. Also, what the hell are you doing here? Didn't you understand from last time that civilians are not allowed on this floor and now you're even in my office?"

She remained seated in the chair and stared up at him innocently but the small smirk on her lips spelled nothing but trouble. Once again, her clothing was inappropriate for a workplace – dressed in a pink strapless leather dress that barely reached her mid-thigh and sky-high white platform heels that he had no idea how she walked in.

"Weird. I assumed Ivan, sorry, Commissioner Dreyar would have informed you this morning. I'm the new civilian administrator which I think is more like a glorified personal secretary according to the job description I've got."

A blink. "What happened to the previous administrator?"

"Don't know, don't care. Commissioner Dreyar thought I am more qualified so, here I am. It's part of the natural selection, sweetie."

Laxus rubbed his eyes as his brain tried to process all the information thrown his way in less than 2 minutes.

"First of all, never. Ever. Call me sweetie. You may only address me as Captain Dreyar during office hours."

Lucy finally stood up - even in her killer heels, she barely reached his chin, and poked her finger on his chest, lingering there more than she should.

"Kinky – I love it. Then, can I call you honeybun after office hour?"

Oh boy, if looks could kill. "No."

The smaller blonde leaned in closer and purred softly, "well, looks like I'll be in your care from now on, _Captain_ Dreyar."

Lucy noticed with surprise, but delighted nonetheless, that he shivered a little at being called Captain and his grey eyes darkened even if slightly.

 _Ooh, what do you we have here?_

* * *

Natsu woke up to the smell of burnt coffee beans and blindly searched for the discarded duvet when he felt cold winter wind blew across his half-naked body. Unwillingly, he opened one eye and glanced around the empty room. There was a mug filled with brown liquid that could be passed as coffee on the bedside table and he also found the source of morning chill in his normally very warm room – the door to the balcony was opened and he could see the silhouette of a person leaning against the railing.

He lazily sat up and reached for the mug. One sip was all it took to nearly dump the whole cup down the toilet – calling it a coffee would be an insult to Natsu's favorite beverage in all three universes. He only knew one being who could royally have screwed up something as simple as making coffee.

Not even bothering to put on a shirt, knowing that his unnatural body heat due to his fire magic will keep him warm on a cold winter morning, he strolled out the balcony in just boxer shorts.

Natsu drank in the sight of the man who had his back to the door – his dark hair tousled from sleep and he, too, was only wearing underwear. Natsu's onyx eyes traveled across from his broad shoulder all the way to his tight ass clad in just dark blue boxer brief, taking in all lithe muscle built from years of fighting.

"If you are done ogling me, do you want to have breakfast downstairs?"

He removed his eyes from the tempting sight of his boyfriend's rear and saw that Gray was looking at him over his shoulder with a cheeky grin.

"Sure, I need Gajeel's cooking to wash down that disgusting drink you made with my precious coffee beans."

"Sod off, prick", was Gray's half-hearted reply. Natsu moved closer and noticed the blue fur ball on top of the railing beside Gray. His cat was happily snoozing in cold winter morning while Gray was petting him, he mused. The blue cat had been an immediate hit with everyone here at the bar the moment he was brought in. Even Lucy had an odd love-and-hate relation with the feline. Everyone pretended not to notice Lucy sneaking in expensive cat foods and buying an extravagant cat castle. That's why Natsu had chosen the name for his new pet – Happy.

Ice-cold hand wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled into an equally cold embrace. Only slightly taller than himself, Gray didn't have to bend so low to place his lips on Natsu's. Natsu purred into the kiss and opened his mouth to deepen it further. Gray's large hands cupped his ass-cheeks and kneaded them roughly. Natsu reciprocated by pulling at dark locks to break the kiss and bit Gray's earlobe hard enough for Gray to growl heatedly.

"You're right. My coffee tastes like shit." Gray murmured.

Natsu chuckled lowly and ran his tongue across Gray's neck before biting at the special spot where the neck met the shoulder, making Gray grind against him hard.

"I believe this is my turn to be on top", the pinkette whispered against brunette's sensitive neck.

Gray could only moan as Natsu ground his boxer-covered cock against his own rhythmically, his grip on pinkette's ass tightened desperately.

"I'm fucking you as hard as you fucked me last night so, you better be ready", the tanned boy growled into Gray's ear and the taller boy closed off all his thoughts and surrendered completely to desire in his lover's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, I can continue with my writing. Hope you enjoy my latest chapter and I promise there will be more LaLu scene later. Don't forget to let me know what you think!**


End file.
